Party Time!
by Crazybird101
Summary: While Sharpshot and Hardshell are at home with a hyper, naked, Kickback, Shockwave has to attend to his 21 millionth birthday. This is surely a night to remember. FALL OF CYBERTRON VERSE. AU. WARNING: LANGAUGE AND HIGH-GRADE ABUSE. OOCNESS


Me: OMFG I JUST BOUGHT MY FIRST TF TOY. It's a Fall of Cybertron Shockwave! (Never played the game sadly)

FOC Shockwave: Help me!

Me: Quiet! Now say the disclaimer so I can watch some guy play Slender Carnival.

FOC Shockwave: *Sighs* Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers.

NOTE: IN THIS FIC, IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE FALL OF CYBERTRON UNIVERSE, WITH CHARACTERS, EXCEPT STARSCREAM NEVER BETRAYED THE DECEPTICONS.

XoX

"Do you have any 9s?" Sharpshot asked, looking up from his deck of cards.

"Go Fish." Hardshell hissed smugly.

Sharpshot grumbled to himself angrily before taking another card from the stack in the middle. "Do you have any 6s?" he asked Kickback.

"Sorry but Go Fish." Kickback said, shrugging.

Shockwave growled to himself while looking at his own hand of cards. This was the worse idea Kickback has ever thought of. What better way to spend your Saturday evening then to play game a of Go Fish with your three idiot pets. Especially if it's the 49th game in a ROW! The purple mech finally slammed his cards down and left the table.

"That's cheating Shockwave!" Kickback called.

Shockwave merely walked over to his computer and slumped in his chair, completely bored. So bored that it's going to need a new definition.

Just then a message popped up on his large computer screen. It was a message from Starscream and Soundwave. Shockwave's _"favorite" _'Cons. Groaning inwardly, he pressed play.

Static appeared for a bit before the happy faces of Starscream and Soundwave appeared in front of the camera.

_"Hey Shockwave!" Starscream said with a big smile. _

_"If your watching this, please know that it was Swindle who posted that picture of you dancing on Facebook and not Vortex." Soundwave added in his usual monotone. What a loser. _

"WHAT?!" Shockwave yelled, suddenly sitting up from his seat. So he tortured poor Vortex for ten hours for nothing? Slag, he is so dead.

_"Anyway, that's not why we're calling you. The reason why we are is because there's a secret Decepticon meeting tonight in Thundercracker's flat. And we want you to come as well!" Starscream said cheerfully. _

_"And knowing that your wondering if Megatron knows, yes. Megatron dose know about the meeting." Soundwave added. _

_"It's from 6 PM to 3 AM. So don't be late!" Starscream said. _

_From 6 PM to 3 AM? Why so long? _Shockwave thought to himself.

_"See you then Shockwave. Bye!" Starscream and Soundwave said in unison, waving at the camera before it finally shut off. _

Shockwave checked the time on his computer and saw that it was 5:40 PM. "SCRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" the purple mech cried, jumping from his seat and landing on his aft. Kickback, Sharpshot, and Hardshell heard him fall and went to check on him.

"Are you ok Master Shockwave?" Kickback asked.

Shockwave groaned at having his pets see him like this. He picked himself up before quickly wiping any dirt from his legs. "I'm fine. Listen, I have to go to a meeting and will be home VERY late. So I'm putting you in charge of everything."

At that moment everything suddenly froze to Kickback. He stared blankly at Shockwave before blinking "E-everything?" he stammered from the complete shock.

"Yes. _Everything_." Shockwave repeated.

The insecticon suddenly let out a loud whoop before scurrying out of the room, yelling and screaming throughout the base like a psychopath who just escaped from an Insane Asylum. Shockwave, Sharpshot, and Hardshell merely watched before returning to the subject.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. No loud music, no playing games on my computer, no watching scary movies, no pillow fights, no reading M rated fics on Fanfiction, and especially, STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM." Shockwave finished with a hard glare.

The two insecticons nodded, completely ignoring what he said.

Shockwave nodded "Good. Now see you guys later. AND BE IN BED BY TWELVE!" he snapped before transforming and flying off.

Once he was out of sight Hardshell and Sharpshot looked at one another while exchanging excited grins.

"He's gone! The place is ours!" Sharpshot said excitedly.

"What do you wanna do first?" Hardshell asked.

"Lets listen to those songs I found on the internet the other day." Sharpshot replied.

Just then Kickback ran by, still cheering, and completely naked. The other two insecticons merely looked at one another before walking up to the computer like nothing awkward happened.

ACCESS DENIED

Sharpshot slammed his fists on the keys angrily. "Slag! I forgot his password."

"I know what it is." Hardshell said before typing it in.

ENTRY: ILOVEMEGATRON

PASSWORD: MEGATRON IS MY B***H.

LOGGING IN...

"Slag Hardshell! How'd you do that?" Sharpshot asked, amazed.

Hardshell looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well..."

_Flashback_

_"Primus damn Starscream and Soundwave! Thanks to those idiots we are now, officially, banned from going to the fragging Science Museum. And I loved that Museum! Why am I always with idiots?" Shockwave groaned while taking a seat in his chair. "At least I have my Diary to rant about it. But for now I'm just gonna read some robot p**n." Shockwave sighed before pressing some keys._

_Hardshell was just happening to walk by with an ice cream cone before stopping at the entrance to Shockwave's communications room. _

_"Now all I have to do is put in my Entry and Password. Let's see... _

_ENTRY: ILOVEMEGATRON_

_Of course. _

_PASSWORD: MEGATRON IS MY B***H_

_Obviously. Once I prepare my army of Insecticons and create the perfect Decepticon weapon, I will finally overthrow Megatron and take my rightful place as DECEPTICON LEADER!" at that moment Shockwave let out a cackle before laughing crazily._

_Flashback ends_

"You don't wanna know." Hardshell merely replied.

_Meanwhile... _

Shockwave landed in front of the apartment entrance and walked into the building in his bipedal-mode. After taking the elevator up to the very top floor he entered Thundercracker's flat. He was quite surprised to find it dark and empty.

"Starscream and Soundwave I am going to **kill **you both." Shockwave growled.

Just then the lights flashed on and both Decepticon, and Autobots, jumped out from all over the place with confetti and streamers while screaming "SURPRISE!"

Shockwave stepped back from the sudden flash before looking up at the others "What the frag?!" he yelled.

Starscream grinned and stepped away from the crowd "Don't you remember? It's your 21st Million birthday!" he said happily.

"My bir-? Aw scrap." Shockwave said after realizing the true horror in all this. There was no meeting. This wasn't Thundercracker's flat. This was... A surprise party!

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jazz yelled from the DJ booth before playing Radio Hardcore by the Italobrothers.

Everyone else immediately cheered before running onto the dance floor and already dancing the night away. Shockwave remained where he was however. This was one of the worse things that could happen to him. Well... This and having to watch Hardshell preform in a talent show.

_Flashback_

_"DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! _

_DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME!" Hardshell sang in an off-key tone while shaking his aft._

_Flashback ends_

Shockwave shuddered slightly. "Well. It wouldn't hurt if I just stayed for a few minutes and have a drink or two.

_Back with the insecticons_

Hardshell and Sharpshot danced and sang to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starships. They stopped once the song ended. The volume was really high up and loud.

"That was fun." Sharpshot panted before exiting YouTube.

Hardshell bobbed his head in agreement "So what now?"

"Hmmm." Sharpshot thought for moment on what to do next. "What did Shockwave say again?"

_Flashback_

_"I am allowing you guys to listen to music loudly, play games on my computer, watch scary movies, have pillow fights, read M rated stories on Fanfiction, and especially, allowing you guys to come into my room."_

_Flashback ends_

"Wanna play some games on the computer?" Sharpshot suddenly said.

Hardshell grinned and nodded.

Sharpshot grinned also before eagerly typing in Slender Carnival and grinning wider once it popped up.

"Are you sure Sharp? Remember when we first played Slender?" Hardshell asked hesitantly.

Sharpshot rolled his optics "That was last year. Beside's, It was all Kickback's fault for screaming every time we saw a tree."

"I guess your right. Speaking of Kickback, where is that little f**k?"

Meanwhile in Shockwave's research lab Kickback was busy running in circles, still naked and cheering.

Back with the other two, Sharpshot was having trouble looking for the first piece of evidence. "Primus damn it! Where the frag is it?! It's so fragging dark that I can't see a thing!" he snapped as he wondered through the old tents and rides.

"Try the restroom again." Hardshell said.

"We looked in the fragging restroom 5 FRAGGING TIMES!" Sharpshot yelled angrily.

Hardshell kept quiet after that. Not wanting to inform Sharpshot about the drawing he saw in there earlier.

_Meanwhile_

Shockwave was beginning to regret having five cubes of High-Grade. Loco by Manian was now playing and almost every was buzzed. Shockwave could have sworn he saw Herobrine T-bagging a knocked Sunstreaker. But it could be the High-Grade.

"A vhan... Megvavron was vike 'Where vhe frag are vhe fragging vrownies?' Vnd I'm vike 'How vhe frag vhould I vnow?'" Soundwave said drunkenly. The usually calm mech was beyond buzzed. He was wasted. The navy blue mech had an arm around a drunk Starscream while holding an energon cube with his other hand while chatting with a drunk Cliffjumper, Thundercracker, and Perceptor. The four other buzzed out mechs were laughing like crazy, Perceptor falling to the floor in fits of laughter.

"I love this guy!" Starscream said before drinking his own cube of High-Grade.

Shockwave walked up the drunk mechs, obviously surprised by Soundwave's behavior after noticing that his mask was off. The drunk TIC noticed him and smiled drunkenly "Vey Shockwave! Vave vou ever vad vome shots vefore?" he asked, totally wasted.

"No..." was Shockwave's uncomfortable reply

"What?! Where have you been living all of your life?! In a fragging cave!" Thundercracker asked, buzzed.

Shockwave decided not to reply to that question. He didn't want anyone to know that he was actually can escapee from the Tarn Mental Institution for the Very Criminally Insane.

"You have to try it!" Starscream said, now drunk from finishing his 7nth cube.

"Maybe one." Shockwave said.

_Back with the Insecticons_

Hardshell clung to Sharpshot just as Leatherface sawed a helpless teenaged girl with his chainsaw. "Primus!" he yelled, burying his face into Sharpshot's neck.

"This movie blows." Sharpshot spat bitterly before stopping the clip and exiting YouTube. "You can let go of me now."

Hardshell immediately realised his grip of Sharpshot, not telling him about the puncture holes he accidentally made in his armor during the movie. "What now?"

Sharpshot suddenly grinned and threw a random pillow at Hardshell, knocking him to the ground. "PILLOW FIGHT!" he yelled before throwing another pillow.

Hardshell grinned and threw a pillow at Sharpshot. Before they knew it they were giggling like teenaged girls having a pillow fight during a slumber party. A half hour later they were done.

"Now what?" Hardshell asked after putting the remaining pillows away.

"Let's read some M rated fics. I wanna know what those are about." Sharpshot said before entering the Fanfiction site. He entered the Transformers/Beast Wars section and went through the M rated fics. "Whats this?" he asked, suddenly stopping at a movieverse fic. He muttered the title to himself "A Optimus/Shockwave fic. Hm. Doesn't sound so bad. What the frag is Bondage? What dose it mean that "toys" are used and it's sticky?"

"Click the damn thing and find out!" Hardshell snapped.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh" Sharpshot said before clicking it.

_7 paragraphs later_

Sharpshot vomited again for a twentieth time while Hardshell cried in the corner. "O-oh! Oh Primus! *Puke* H-how can people write that kind of stuff?! *Puke* I-I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a strawberry milkshake the same ever again!"

Kickback suddenly ran by, still naked and cheering.

_Meanwhile_

It was official. Everyone, including Shockwave, were now wasted. Move your Body by Effeil 65 was now playing in the background. And half of the partiers were knocked out on the floor. Shockwave had his arm around Optimus while holding a cube of High-Grade with his other servo. "Vnd vhen, Vegavron vas vike 'Vour vuch a v***e Vhockvave.' vnd I vaid 'Vhat's vhat vhe vaid!'" he said drunkenly, struggling to stand still. Perceptor, Thundercracker, Starscream, Soundwave, Ironhide were laughing madly, Ironhide slapping his leg.

"Vey Vhockvave. Vana vo vpvtairs?" Optimus suddenly asked, clearly wasted.

Shockwave somehow chugged down his 43rd shot glass full of High-Grade before drunkenly looking at Optimus "Vure. Vet's vo vrag veachvother."

Optimus drunkenly grinned behind his mask and led Shockwave to the stairs. Before going up Shockwave turned around and called out to the other drunken partiers "Vey Varty Von!"

The crowd instantly cheered, completely drunk and wasted.

_Back with Sharpshot and Hardshell_

The two stood in front of Shockwave's bedroom door, wondering what it's like in there.

"You go first." Hardshell said immediately.

"Oh Pit no! You go. Your tougher then me." Sharpshot said back.

"Yeah but _your _the leader." Hardshell said smugly.

"Primus damn you Hardshell!" Sharpshot cursed before walking up to the door. Gulping, he opened it. To his surprise it looked completely normal. A nice large bed in the corner with grey sheets along with a private wash racks and a single bookcase and desk. Sharpshot noticed a book on his desk with a padlock. Grinning, he swiftly took it and left. Sharpshot and Hardshell eagerly settled themselves on the table before picking open the lock. Once it unlocked they immediately opened it and read the first page.

_Dear diary,_

_Starscream and Soundwave screwed up again. Primus, I hate those two. I even hate Vortex more for posting those pictures of me dancing online. Once I get my servos on him I'm gonna make his life a living Pit. Then I read this fic on Fanfiction called Playtime on Cybertron. Who the frag likes to write about me torturing mini-bots?! Whoever this Crazybird101 is has a sick, twisted, mind! But I must admit it was impressive. I'd give it a 9 out of 10. I just saw Sharpshot chatting with Warpath on Skype again. What a little f*g._

Sharpshot immediately closed the diary right after it said that and placed it back in Shockwave's room. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." he said without looking at Hardshell.

Just then the front entrance opened and a very wasted, laughing, Shockwave staggered in. "Master Shockwave?" Hardshell asked, surprised by this sudden behavior.

Shockwave merely wobbled by him and up the stairs, still laughing until Hardshell heard him collapse on his berth and the door closing. Kickback slowly walked by, still naked but panting now before he collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Hardshell merely blinked before heading to bed as well.

_The next morning_

Shockwave groaned as he slowly walked down the stairs while rubbing his aching helm. He was having one hell of a hangover. He couldn't remember what happened at all last night. The last thing he did remember was taking some shots with Ironhide. If he had a mouth he would have vomiting all over his bed. He finally took a seat in the table, where Sharpshot, Hardshell, and Kickback were having breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sharpshot said cheerfully to Shockwave.

Shockwave merely groaned painfully in response. He was having a major headache from all the High-Grade.

"Good to see that you've finally woken up." Kickback said coolly, sounding rather calm this time.

Shockwave shot Kickback a deadly glare before sipping his energon coffee. "So what did you three do last night?"

"Well... While I was running around naked and cheering by the fact that you put me in charge, Sharpshot and Hardshell went through your s**t ." Kickback replied.

Shockwave groaned before he headdesked the table. This is why he hates birthday parties.

End!^-^


End file.
